


Futuro

by drahuesos



Series: Tabla Tiempo (Claim: Kate Beckett) [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: Gen, Spoilers 4x23: Always
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drahuesos/pseuds/drahuesos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Kate había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Maddox la había golpeado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futuro

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Todo propiedad de Andrew Marlowe y de la ABC. El resto, interpretación mía.

**"El futuro no va a ser dominado por aquellos que están atrapados en el pasado"**  
(Willy Brandt)

 

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Kate había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Maddox la había golpeado.

Después de muchos esfuerzos, habían conseguido rastrear a su francotirador y situarlo en el mapa, un hotel cualquiera de Nueva York. Esposito y ella se habían arriesgado a ir sin refuerzos para no llamar la atención y evitar que Maddox se esfumara como había hecho después de dispararle prácticamente un año atrás. El plan no habría salido del todo mal si el francotirador no hubiera aparecido en mitad del registro de su habitación y hubiera estado a punto de matar a Javi. Entre golpe y golpe, tirada en el suelo, Kate pensó que era una suerte que Esposito siguiera vivo y no hubiera pasado a formar parte de la extensa lista de víctimas que había dejado el caso de su madre. Si Maddox hubiera matado a su amigo, probablemente no se lo habría perdonado nunca, ya que había sido ella quien lo había arrastrado hasta allí aunque fuera en contra del reglamento.

Tras ser levantada del suelo, donde se quejaba de dolor, sin apenas esfuerzo, Kate notó las manos del hombre cerrarse fuertemente sobre su cuello. Apenas podía respirar y sus caras estaban separadas por varios centímetros. Maddox estaba dispuesto a acabar con ella, lo vio en su cara, en sus ojos, en la determinación con la que seguía golpeándola una y otra vez.

Llegó un momento en el que le fue casi imposible levantarse del suelo. Le faltaba el aire, se ahogaba. Y no había tenido tanto miedo en su vida, a excepción de cuando le habían disparado en el cementerio el año anterior. Miedo de no conseguir salir viva de aquella.

Kate aprovechó el último impulso y sus últimas fuerzas para intentar tirar al suelo a Maddox, y lo único que consiguió fue ser apartada de su camino sin mucho esfuerzo y quedarse colgando de la cornisa de ese hotel.

Sus dedos se aferraron fuertemente al filo de la cornisa del edificio, a lo único que la mantenía en aquellos momentos con vida y esperó, era lo único que podía hacer. Rezó a un Dios en el que ni siquiera creía para que Esposito estuviera lo suficientemente entero y pudiera conseguir refuerzos que la sacaran viva de allí. Pero conforme iban pasando los segundos y nadie aparecía por allí, a Kate no le quedó otra que asumir que quizá no saldría viva de aquella. Y gritó.

Se vio a sí misma chillando el nombre de Castle mientras estaba colgada de una cornisa. Ni siquiera lo pensó, tan solo dejó que la palabra saliera de su boca. Era consciente de lo que el escritor le había dicho el día anterior, que no estaba dispuesto a verla desperdiciar su vida y quedarse esperando a que la mataran, y tampoco podía írsele de la cabeza que le había vuelto a decir que la quería. No una, sino dos veces. Contando la del cementerio, tres. Que había estado esperando cuatro años a que ella se diera cuenta de que era más que un compañero.

Sabía que el escritor no iba a estar allí para salvarla en aquella ocasión, pero aún así continuó gritando su nombre mientras sentía cómo los dedos comenzaban a escurrírsele de la cornisa y con ellos, su vida. Le sorprendió escuchar una respuesta, la voz de Castle llamarla por su apellido una y otra vez, respondiendo a sus gritos cada vez más desesperados.

Notó que una mano le agarraba el antebrazo con fuerza, justo a tiempo para no escurrirse del todo y acabar cayendo desde una altura bastante considerable al pavimento de Nueva York. Pero cuando vio el anillo de casado en la mano que la sujetó, se dio cuenta de que había sido Ryan y no Castle quien se había encargado de salvarla aquella vez.

Tal y como esperaba, la bronca que se ganaron ella y Javi fue considerable. Gates estaba furiosa. Les exigió que le entregaran sus placas y sus pistolas, les regañó diciendo que no se merecían llevar un uniforme que y que habían deshonrado a la ciudad y a la placa. Fue entonces cuando Kate se dio cuenta de que toda su vida se había construido alrededor de un trozo de metal con un número y del asesinato de su madre. Y recordó lo que le había dicho al doctor Burke después de acabar con el caso del francotirador que aterrorizó a la ciudad de Nueva York varios meses atrás: _quiero ser más de que lo soy_. Cuando sostuvo su placa de policía en las manos, antes de dársela a su jefa, comprendió que no iba a poder conseguirlo si antes no se deshacía de aquello que la había convertido en lo que era.

— _Guárdelas, dimito._

Las gotas de lluvia acariciaron su rostro y la empaparon en cuanto salió del coche. Se sentó en el columpio y pensó en la conversación que había tenido con Castle meses atrás en los mismos columpios. Su muro interior, que no iba a poder tener el tipo de relación que quería hasta que no derribara ese muro, que necesitaba solucionar el caso de su madre antes de que eso sucediera…

Y la voz del doctor Burke resonó en su cabeza: _"La pregunta es, ¿estás dispuesta a que tu pasado también marque tu futuro, Kate?"_.

Pensó en lo mucho que la había molestado ver a Castle coquetear con alguna otra mujer —Gina, Natalie Rhodes, Serena, Sophia o la azafata—, en que en realidad casi siempre le había molestado; en lo asustada que se encontró después de ser consciente de que el escritor le había declarado su amor mientras ella se desangraba en el cementerio, bastante parecida a la sensación que había sentido la última vez en su apartamento; y cuando el escritor le abrió la puerta de su apartamento y le preguntó qué quería, Kate lo tuvo muy claro y las palabras se le escaparon con facilidad de la boca.

— _A ti._


End file.
